Passion
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Axel and Saix have an argument, and Saix happens to run into a pervy Xemnas. Lemon is implied, since I didn't feel confident writing an actual lemon. Couldn't think of a better title.


Saix was waiting impatiently in his room for Axel. He knew Axel wasn't exactly known for being punctual, but this was just getting ridiculous. He told the bluenette that he was going to come and visit him when he finished his mission at Castle Oblivion and tell him how it all went. Saix began kicking the air in frustration. Five minutes later, he thought 'screw this' and got up and started making his way towards the red-head's room.  
Saix just had to walk a few metres before arriving at the door leading to Axel's bedroom. He knocked on the door briskly. No one answered, so he knocked again, but louder. Finally, he heard footsteps, followed by someone, most likely Axel opening the door. Sure enough, there was Axel, in his long black,filthy coat.  
_That must've been one exhausting mission._  
"What do you want"? Axel asked him, anger apparent in his voice.  
Saix kept his stoic expression, "You promised me that you would tell me all about your mission".  
Axel sighed, "Can't you wait, man? I was just going to tell you".  
Saix doubted that, but he just shrugged it off. "Can I come in"?  
Axel reluctantly gave him room to enter. Saix entered the pyro's messy bedroom, the stoic expression still on his face. Axel threw himself onto his bed. Saix just sat at the end on it, waiting.  
"...do you want something"? Axel glared at him.  
Saix glared back, "I want to know how your mission went".  
"Alright, I guess I'll tell you. All the others were wiped out, just as you wanted. I even disposed of Zexion myself".  
Saix murmured in acknowledgement, "And what about Namine"?  
Axel stared at him, "What about her"?  
"You know very well what. I want to know if you succeeded in having her take over the keybearer's memories".  
Axel narrowed his eyes, "How should I know? I haven't been spying on her or anything, if that's where you're going at".  
Saix raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't implying that at all".  
Axel turned over so that he was laying on his side, "Whatever, man. You can get out now".  
Saix sighed and then got up and left, closing the door behind him.  
_He must be pretty tired._

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

Saix reentered Axel's room in a hurry, completely forgetting to ask him for his report.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot_ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"?!  
As soon as he had entered the red-head's room, he saw that he had Roxas in a tight embrace.  
"Goddamit, Saix! Can't I have any privacy"?! Axel roared.  
"Why didn't you lock the door if you had someone in here with you"?! Saix roared back.  
"That's none of your business! Get out of my room"!  
Saix death glared Axel, "You've changed", he murmured darkly.  
And with that, he slammed the door behind him and stormed off in the direction of his room.  
"...what's his problem"? Roxas asked Axel.  
"I think it's his time of the month", Axel replied.

Saix stormed through the hallway in a jealous rage.  
_How could he?! What gives him the right to not only treat me like crap, but cheat on me as well?! He's changed!_  
Through his angry thoughts, he didn't notice the superior walking towards him, and he bumped into him. Saix looked up and saw the superior himself looking down at him in surprise.  
"I'm sorry, Superior", he muttered.  
"VII, please tell me. What has you so upset"? Xemnas asked the blue-haired nobody in would-be concern.  
"...it's Axel".  
"Hmm... I see. Come with me. We can talk about it in my office".  
Xemnas lead Saix down a long, white hallway, until they reached his office. Xemnas unlocked the door and led Saix in first, which he thought was a little odd, but he shrugged it off. When he walked in, Xemnas led him to a bookshelf located to the side of the room. He switched one of the books with another one. Immediately, the entire bookcase moved to the left, revealing a hidden door. Xemnas opened it and entered the new room, Saix following behind him.  
This new room was exactly like the office, except the lights were dimmed down to a dark pink colour and the large mahogany desk was replaced with a king-sized heart-shaped bed which looked pretty comfortable. Music was playing in the background.  
_Is that Barry White?_  
A mini bar appeared on the other side of the room through a wall as well. Saix sniffed around and smelt a very pretty aroma. He turned around and saw Xemnas smirking cheekily at him in front of the now closed door.  
"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I change into something more... comfortable"?  
He said 'comfortable' a little too seductively for his taste, but Saix again dismissed this. Xemnas entered the bathroom that was connected to his office.  
_Just what is going on here? Hmm... it's probably nothing._  
A little while later, Xemnas reappeared wearing only a red unbuttoned shirt and a pair of black underwear. Saix just looked up at him indifferently.  
Xemnas chuckled, heading over to a mini bar and equally pouring champagne into two glasses. He gave one glass to Saix and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him, signalling for Saix to join him. He sat down next to the Superior. Xemnas made direct eye contact with the Diviner.  
"Okay. How may I help you... Saix"?  
Saix looked down in sadness, "It's Axel. Back when we were somebodies, we were the best of friends. We did everything together, playing, laughing, talking,everything. We even became lovers. I was so happy. And then we lost our hearts. Axel promised that we would still spend time with each other, and he will always love me, but it seems like that's all changed now. Earlier, I went into his room, wanting to know how his mission went, but he seemed... angry at me. I have no idea why. And shortly after, I found him and XIII being... intimate together".  
Xemnas processed all of this and looked at him seriously.  
"He had absolutely no right to cheat on me like that", Saix went on, "He should've at least told me that he didn't feel the same way about me", tears fell down his face as he said this.  
Xemnas hugged him, "You're absolutely right. He shouldn't have done that. It's alright now. I understand. But you know", he pulled away and looked Saix in the eyes, "Who needs him? I know someone like him doesn't even deserve to have someone as wonderful as you".  
Saix's eyes brightened, "Do you really mean that"?  
"Of course I do", Xemnas grinned.  
Saix smiled at him in thanks and had a drink of his champagne. It was nice, so he ended up swallowing the rest of it. Xemnas saw that the glass was empty, so he grabbed his wine glass and went over to the mini bar, poured some more champagne into it, and handed it to Saix.  
As Saix drank, Xemnas talked.  
"I must be honest with you, Saix. I have always found you very attractive", he admitted seductively.  
Saix's eyes widened. _Is what Xemnas is saying true? Is he really attracted to me?_  
Let it be known, Saix has always crushed on Xemnas, even when he first joined the Organization. He just never admitted it. Xemnas placed his half-empty glass on the nicely-carpeted floor and leaned closely to the bluenette.  
"You don't need him. Not when you have me. Say it, Saix. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't want me as much as I want you".  
"S-Superior. I... want you too".  
Xemnas put his arms around Saix and kissed him hungrily. Saix moaned into the kiss and returned it, his fingers running through Xemnas's hair sensually.  
He felt Xemnas running his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he received immediately. Xemnas's tongue wandered the contour's of Saix's mouth, but was stopped from doing so when Saix began a battle of dominance. As their tongues battled, Xemnas pushed Saix down so that he was on his back and Xemnas was on top of him. Xemnas moved to run his tongue down Saix's throat, receiving soft moans. As they did this, Xemnas unzipped Saix's coat, and to his delight, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He pulled away from Saix's mouth and pressed his lips to one of the bluenette's pale nipples, licking and nibbling on the bud. Saix moaned softly and panted softly, his erection suddenly becoming very tight. He placed his leg around Xemnas's waist,  
trying to silently tell him, but Xemnas did nothing but play with the Diviner's bud. He plucked at the other one, receiving a louder moan. He smirked around the little bud. He knew what Saix was trying to tell him, but he wanted to tease him a bit.  
While he played with Saix's nipples, he brought his other hand over to his now rock hard bulge and began stroking it gently. Saix gasped and thrusted against his adventurous hand, wanting so much more.  
"Please Superior... no more teasing".  
Xemnas looked at him and smirked. "Alright then. If that's what you want".  
Saix leaned forward a bit so that Xemnas could remove his coat, and then he removed Saix boots and unzipped his tight black pants and lowered them, along with his boxers.

The night continued on, moans and gasps being released into the night air. Sweat glistened their bodies as they moved together, both of them fitting together perfectly, almost like a jigsaw puzzle. When Xemnas had filled the blue-haired male, he collapsed on top of him, panting from exhaustion. Saix took in all the fresh air, as if he had never breathed it before. His mind was no longer on Axel, but on Xemnas and the great sex they just had. Music played softly in the background as they kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, Roxas had been waiting in Xemnas's office for over two hours now.  
_Just what is taking the Superior so long? All I want to do is give him my report. I'm starting to get really impatient now._


End file.
